A Second Chance
by Lady Daendre
Summary: Two lovers reunited after a drunk driver hits, and kills them. Reborn into Aragorn and Arwen. R&R! ~*~FINISHED!!!~*~
1. The Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Arwen, or Elrond.  
  
Chapter 1-The Crash  
  
Evening. Somewhere in California.  
  
It was a cold evening and a couple was walking along the road, the man lending his date his jacket. They were enjoying their talk and didn't notice the headlights coming towards them. A drunk driver screeched along the side of the road, trying to swerve out of the way. The driver was too late, and hit both the girl and the man.  
  
"She's not going to make it!" A nurse yelled over all the commotion. The girl closed her eyes for the last time in the world of Earth.  
  
"It's too bad the couple wasn't paying attention…" the doctor said to the man's parents. "It's a shame they had to die at such a young age." The man also closed his eyes and passed away.  
  
The next morning. Rivendell  
  
The girl awoke with a man standing over her. She would have screamed, but her head was pounding and she couldn't seem to find air in her lungs to speak. She looked up at the dark-haired man with the silver-circlet around his forehead and he smiled down at her.  
  
"My dear Arwen, Aragorn was so afraid that he was going to lose you!" He said.  
  
"Who is Arwen? I do not know where I am, but I know one thing, my name is Sara, not Arwen! And who, pray tell, is Aragorn?" The girl looked angrily at the man.  
  
"Why, you are Arwen, my daughter! You are in my house, the House of Elrond, in Rivendell. And Aragorn is the man who loves you, I thought you would at least remember that…" Elrond said.  
  
"I swear to you, I am not Arwen!" The girl got up and looked into the mirror. She was surprised to see that she now had long brown locks instead of her usual blond ones. Her ears were now pointy and she wore a long elegant white dress, a necklace adorning her beautiful neck. "Perhaps I am Arwen after all…"  
  
In the adjoining room.  
  
The man was waking up, and when he brushed his hand against his cheeks, he felt the rough prickle of a beard growing. He noticed no one was around him, so he got up and looked into the mirror. The face that was staring back was certainly not his, and he tried to let out a scream, but one did not come.  
  
"Hello, Aragorn…" A man with pointy ears walked into his doorway. "Feeling better?"  
  
"I suppose…but Aragorn? Last I remember my name was Chris…then again last time I looked into a mirror, I didn't look like this!" Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, now that you are feeling better, I do believe that Lady Arwen has woken up and wishes to see you. If you would get dressed, I would lead you to her room." The elf left Aragorn and let him get dressed and ponder about what happened.  
  
"Hmm…Aragorn…Arwen…this is too weird." Aragorn said. 


	2. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, or Glorfindel. Have a nice day :D  
  
Chapter 2-The First Meeting  
  
Aragorn emerged from his room to find the elf still outside his room.  
  
"Good, you're ready to see Arwen, then? Follow me!" The elf finally introduced himself as Glorfindel.  
  
Aragorn walked into the room to find a beautiful lady sitting down in a chair, her back to them.  
  
"Just call if you need me, sir." Glorfindel closed the door as he left.  
  
"Aragorn, is it?" Arwen asked, getting up. Her long brown hair fell carelessly over her pale shoulders and her face looked sad. Her eyes did not meet Aragorn's and she tilted her head to the side to prevent him from seeing that she had been crying.  
  
"Yes, milady. At least, that's what they tell me my name is. The others tell me you wished to see me. Have you been…crying…?" Aragorn walked up to grab her face, but she pulled it away.  
  
"I did not wish to see anyone, and what I have been doing is none of your business!" Arwen walked away from him.  
  
Aragorn laughed. "I'm sorry, milady. I did not mean to seem pushy. Please, tell me what is wrong."  
  
"If you must know, I've lost the man I loved…" Arwen's face changed as realization hit her. "Now that I think about it…both he and I died in a car crash…I'm not sure how long ago it was though."  
  
Aragorn's face softened as he heard this news. "I'm sorry, milady…I didn't know…and if you care to hear, I have lost the woman I loved…" Aragorn didn't say anything else.  
  
"So you have…but can you explain to me how I could have died yet still live?" Arwen turned her face so that Aragorn could see it.  
  
Elrond walked into the room in the middle of their talking. "I'm sorry for interrupting but I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I think it is time for me to tell you what I know."  
  
Arwen looked to the elf who just walked into the room. She nodded and sat down. She looked to Aragorn for comfort and listened to what Elrond had to say.  
  
"I am Elrond, ruler over Rivendell. Let me first start by welcoming you two here. This, my friends, is the realm of Middle Earth. I think you'll feel right at home. Now, I must warn you, I cannot tell you everything I know, for that would upset the balance and shift the future." Elrond began. "You, Arwen, are my daughter, an elegant half-elf. With that, comes immortality, but you can give that up at any time should you wish to marry a mortal man. Aragorn, you are a ranger, captain of the Dunedain. (A/N: There's supposed to be an accent in Dunedain, but I forget where, just to let you know :D) You are a noble warrior and a brave and valiant fighter. I am sorry, but that is all I am allowed to tell you. I shall leave you alone again, and send Glorfindel in to bring you to the royal banquet. Farewell." Elrond left and smiled as he left the two to their own business.  
  
After the talk had ended Arwen looked confused. "I'm his daughter?? But this cannot be…I was never an elf and I never will be an elf!" Tears started to build up in her eyes and Aragorn, feeling sorry for her, held her in his arms and comforted her.  
  
"There, there…everything will be alright…" Aragorn trailed off in thought. He wasn't too sure himself whether everything was going to be fine. He was starting to recover his memory of his last night on Earth, but not as fast as Arwen. He still had no recollection of the crash.  
  
The two stood still, Aragorn's protecting arms around Arwen, and Glorfindel decided that they shouldn't go to the feast just yet. He let them weep until their eyes went dry, and then he decided the time was right for them to eat. 


	3. The Banquet

Disclaimer: I do not own Arwen, Aragorn, Glorfindel, Legolas, or the other characters not mentioned…*cries* I don't own Legolas…that sounds so depressing!!!  
  
Chapter 3 – The Banquet  
  
The banquet hall.  
  
Slowly, the two followed Glorfindel to the hall where a table was set with a silver tablecloth. The silver china was delicately placed with care and reflected the moonlight that escaped through the window in the wall.  
  
"Whoa, I never knew someone could need so many forks, spoons, and knives to eat!" Arwen whispered, more to herself than to Aragorn.  
  
The two were seated next to each other, and next to them sat two elves with long blond hair. They were told that they came from Mirkwood on important business.  
  
The feast began quite promptly, and Arwen and Aragorn conversed with the other guests. They quickly learned about Mirkwood and its current state. Apparently thirteen dwarfs and a hobbit were imprisoned within the elf- king's palace. This concerned Aragorn more than it did Arwen, and he wished to meet with the two elves after the banquet.  
  
Arwen smiled at Aragorn as he met with the elves and she went with some of the other female elves to talk about her last boyfriend, before she was Arwen.  
  
A room in Rivendell.  
  
"So, you say that these fourteen creatures were imprisoned for trespassing?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Aye, we would not imprison them if there was no reason, Aragorn." One of the elves said.  
  
"Surely they must have had a reason to have trespassed. At least the hobbit must have. I know elves don't take very kindly to dwarves, so perhaps if you put all your begrudgements aside, you shall find some sort of compromise. And I still would like to know, Legolas, how you knew my name before I ever told you?" Aragorn asked, for he was strangely intrigued by the elf's knowledge in many areas.  
  
Legolas smirked. "I have heard many things about you, Aragorn, like that you are the rightful heir to the throne of Gondor. I hope that you find a home there again, but until you do, you shall long have a house among elves."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He walked out of the room to find Arwen.  
  
Arwen's room.  
  
"I still don't get it…you say I'm in love with Aragorn, but I simply just don't remember loving him…I was in love with someone else…but he died. This doesn't make sense!" She groaned and went to sit down.  
  
"Why don't you give Aragorn a chance? You cannot always live in the past, dear Arwen. Sooner or later you must get over this man that you say you loved, for if Aragorn loves you, he shall be jealous to find out that your heart still belongs to another." The girl smiled, and then when she saw Aragorn walk in, she and her companion left.  
  
"So, milady, you have been talking about me, I gather?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes, I have indeed been talking about you, as you may have overheard. I am sorry." Arwen bowed her head in shame, but Aragorn shook his head and laughed.  
  
"Do not be sorry, please, don't be sorry! I should be sorry for eavesdropping, milady." Aragorn bowed his head and then brought his hand to her chin to look at her face. "Why, you are absolutely beautiful, I can understand how someone else could have been taken in by you."  
  
Arwen blushed. "Unfortunately, our relationship did not last long…it was cut short by a car crash…I do not know much after that."  
  
"Do not live in the past…for the past is too gruesome to think about." Aragorn hugged her close and took in the scents that came from her. Rosemary, violet, and a bit of orange mixed together produced a very pleasant smell. The smell intoxicated him and he was soon lost in a dream. 


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own Aragorn, Arwen, or Legolas. **cries** Flames will be used to cook chicken lo mein!!  
  
Chapter 4-The Kiss  
  
Aragorn snapped out of his dream. He smiled at Arwen, who smiled back. Then, something happened that he didn't expect. Arwen laid her face to his and let their lips lock in a passionate kiss. Aragorn pulled out of it seconds later with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
"Milady…" Aragorn smirked when Arwen blushed.  
  
"I'm sorry…did I do something wrong?" She took her hand and brushed it through Aragorn's hair.  
  
"No…you didn't do anything wrong…I was just taken by surprise, that's all," Aragorn said.  
  
"Forgive me if I'm wrong, sir, but I think I've fallen in love with you!" Arwen laughed and placed another kiss on his lips.  
  
"I…love you too…" Aragorn was still a little confused, and he left Arwen's room to let her sleep and to walk around the palace, thinking about what had just happened.  
  
Arwen laughed and held a piece of garment to her face. It was a handkerchief that Aragorn must have given her before the whole crash and rebirth happened. She changed into her nightgown and lied awake in her bed for an hour before actually falling asleep.  
  
The halls of Rivendell.  
  
Aragorn just walked around, thinking about random ideas, all of them straying to Arwen and the kiss. Then, the memory struck him. The headlights after they broke away from the kiss. He realized that Arwen was Sarah, his lover from his past life. He had been reborn into this body so that he and Sarah could have another chance. He grinned knowing that there were people out there who knew they deserved a good long life together.  
  
Aragorn's Room.  
  
Aragorn found his way into the room he had been staying in and found his sword, and his bow and arrow lying on his bed. Then he noticed the window open and feet were pattering behind him. He quickly grabbed his sword and pointed it at a face.  
  
"Aragorn, please, it's me, Legolas!" The elf put his hands up to signal he meant no harm.  
  
"I'm sorry…I didn't hear you and I got scared." Aragorn put his sword back on his bed and sat down.  
  
"'Tis all right, my friend. I hear you and the lady Arwen have gotten to know each other quite a bit. News travels around quite fast here." Legolas grinned.  
  
Aragorn just nodded. He still remembered the visions he had just seen in his mind. He couldn't believe any of this was happening and decided that he needed some time to sleep all of the stress of his newfound life in Middle Earth.  
  
"Legolas, would you mind if I sleep now? I will see you in the morning." Aragorn smiled after Legolas left and placed his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. His grin didn't fade, not even once he fell asleep. 


	5. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and Elrond belong to JRR…but finally I can say I own Henderson!! Oh yeah…flames shall be used to cook popcorn…DOOMPA DEE DOO! (sorry…oompa loompa moment there)  
  
Chapter 5-Betrayal  
  
Aragorn awoke the next morning with an arrow pointed at his head. He gasped and didn't exactly know what was going on. He saw Legolas behind with an angry look on his face and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What is going on?" He asked, surprisingly he found the words in elvish.  
  
"We have found evidence that Gondor has betrayed Mirkwood. We must bind you in our prisons, being that you were the one who the evidence shows as the traitor." Legolas said, his face not changing.  
  
"Please, fellow elf, do not do something you shall regret." Arwen walked up to Legolas and slowly pushed the arrow so that it no longer pointed at Aragorn. "It was not this man who has committed the crime you speak of. There is evidence from this guard who says that Aragorn was here the entire night and never once left the vicinity of the building. He also has evidence that Aragorn never left his bedroom." Arwen smiled at Aragorn and winked.  
  
"Thank you, milady, for proving me innocent. I would never do something like betray the elves of Mirkwood, I'm surprised that you would think I could be responsible for something so wrong!" Aragorn took Arwen's hand then and let his finger rub it. "Please, Legolas, drop charges on me, for someone else has wronged you."  
  
"Stand down, men." Legolas commanded the other elves to place their arrows back into their quivers and walk away. "May I please speak with both of you?"  
  
"Yes, but can we please speak over some breakfast? Lord Elrond has issued a banquet after which we shall discuss what is to come." Arwen led Aragorn and Legolas to the dining chambers.  
  
The halls of Rivendell/The Dining Chamber.  
  
Aragorn thought he saw out of the corner of his eye an old man wearing dark blue disappear into the shadows near one of the rooms of the elves. He walked into the dining chamber and sat down next to Arwen. He grinned at all the food laid out on the table and then turned to Arwen and smiled at her. "This looks delicious! Your father is quite good at putting together meals."  
  
"Why, thank you. Legolas, you shall sit across from me so we can speak and hear each other quite well." Arwen looked around and also noticed the old man disappear in the shadows.  
  
"Now, about the pressing matter…" Aragorn began once Legolas was seated.  
  
"Yes, let us talk now about the crime. If Aragorn, here, did not commit this most heinous crime, then who did?" Legolas asked.  
  
"I think I might have an idea…" Aragorn started. "I noticed a chilling old man disappear into the shadows. I never saw him around the palace before, and the moment I saw him, it sent a shiver up my spine. I think he might be a wizard…but this is only after I just glanced at him."  
  
"I saw him, too…I've never seen him around the palace either. I think he might be one of the elves' nemeses, because my father was speaking of such a man just yesterday as the one who started a war between Mirkwood and Rivendell. Of course this was many years ago, so it might be one of this person's heirs." Arwen said. She looked nervously towards the door and noticed the man listening into the conversations at the banquet.  
  
"Is that him right there?" Legolas asked, inconspicuously pointing a finger over towards the elderly man wearing dark blue.  
  
"That is the man." Arwen and Aragorn both said together.  
  
"That, my friends, is Henderson. He has been Mirkwood's enemy for years. It was rumored that he joined forced with Rivendell, which was what started the Elvish War of the old ages. He must have wanted to start a war again, this time putting us against Gondor." Legolas said.  
  
"Well…I think I have an idea of how to get rid of him finally…" Aragorn began. 


	6. The Plan Unravels

Disclaimer: Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, and the Dunedain belong to JRR…*sniffle* But, I do own Henderson…not that I'd really be able to do anything with him…*cries* Oh yeah…flames? They'll be used to repel insects in the forest…like I'd be in the forest…but it was the first thing I could think of…  
  
Chapter 6-The Plan Unravels  
  
"Well, Henderson wants a war between Gondor and Mirkwood, right?" Aragorn began.  
  
"Yes…I think I see where you're going at. Today, we ride to Gondor and inform Mirkwood of this. We shall act, and once he thinks there is a war starting, I think it would be a good idea if Arwen captures him. He, of course, hates Rivendell the most," Legolas said.  
  
"The only thing is…I'm a ranger…Henderson thinks I'm affiliated with Gondor, but I'm not really. Plus, you cannot ride with me. If he finds out everything is okay, he will try something different," Aragorn said.  
  
"Well I also have an idea," Arwen said. "My people know a lot about healing…you can actually wound Aragorn, and then we shall heal them…before we do this, Aragorn, can you warn the Dunedain that this is just an act?"  
  
"I think this is the better plan. We shall do this, he will think Gondor would be angry, but when the Dunedain are the ones that start the war, he will wish he never intervened," Aragorn said.  
  
"Alright, Aragorn, I shall give you a horse. I shall spill red blood on you so that you look wounded. But I shall send a message with my elf that it is an act." Arwen told a servant to get her a cup of red blood. She turned to another servant and told him to get her palfrey ready to ride.  
  
"Be careful, Aragorn. If you do encounter Henderson on the way, do not attempt to do anything, just run away. Henderson is more dangerous then he seems. He is not just an old man, but has some magic behind him," Arwen warned him, and finished with a kiss. "Please be careful."  
  
"You can count on me to be careful, milady. I won't do anything stupid." Aragorn promised her and then kissed her back.  
  
Aragorn let the red blood be poured on him and then pretended to limp to the palfrey while being followed by a screaming Legolas.  
  
"Don't you ever come back, ranger!" Legolas shouted.  
  
"Oh…I'll come back…" Aragorn mumbled. He rode off to where he guessed his men were. He was afraid to tell the others that he didn't know exactly where the Dunedain were, so he figured he'd figure it out eventually. After about an hour of riding around hopelessly, he decided he'd try going through the woods. He finally managed to hear something, so he followed the sound. The crackling of firewood led him to the Dunedain's camp. They welcomed Aragorn very nicely and asked for every detail. They were surprised to hear what had happened and wondered what was causing Aragorn's strange behavior.  
  
"We're glad that you aren't really wounded. We're also glad that you ended up riding around for a while until the message came. We might have suspected something and ridden to Rivendell only with the idea to kill whoever did this to you," a Dunedain said.  
  
"Well, I must get your help. We need it to seem like a war is brewing. Then, when Henderson begins to get a little uneasy because it is the Dunedain, not Gondor, that gets involved in the war, we must capture him and force him to leave forever." Aragorn was then suited up in armor and given a fast and undaunted horse. He would need one such horse if they were to go into a pretend battle. 


	7. Trouble Brewing

Disclaimer-Arwen, Aragorn, and the Dunedain don't belong to me, only Henderson does. I do not make money off of this fic. Flames shall be used as a hairdryer.  
  
Chapter 7-Trouble Brewing  
  
The Dunedain rode out after Aragorn was ready and mounted on his horse. After riding for an hour, they stopped to make sure everyone was present. Aragorn noticed an aging man on the road.  
  
"It's Henderson…" Aragorn whispered. "Don't try to fight him, he's much stronger than you think."  
  
"You heard that men? Don't approach him!" The second-in-command ordered his men.  
  
The Dunedain advanced after a meal, and all Aragorn could think about was Arwen. He just hoped that this play didn't get out of hand. The army finally reached Rivendell and Elrond's elves were brought out so that the two could try and compromise. They projected their arguments and obscenities so that Henderson could hear them. Arwen was hiding behind a tree, looking for the old wizard. She noticed Henderson advancing, so she went to warn the others. Before she could move close enough to shout, she felt a large object hit her head.  
  
When she awoke, she noticed ropes binding her wrists and feet to a bed. She gasped when she noticed that she was wearing a very fancy black silk dress laced with beads and gems. She looked up to notice an old man grinning down at her.  
  
"Hello, Lady Arwen. I've been expecting you to wake up now. How was your sleep?" Henderson asked.  
  
"Get me out of her this instant, old man! You were the reason so many of my people died." Arwen struggled to free herself from the rope, but it was no use. She was weak and the rope was tied too tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, soon enough you won't care about anything else." Henderson said. He then began chanting something, sprinkling some herb, and then pouring a pink liquid into her mouth.  
  
Arwen closed her eyes and began to see a pink cloud in front of her closed eyes. The cloud was obstructing her view and, when she woke up, she began to see Aragorn in front of her and embraced. She didn't kiss him (A/N: Thank goodness…you'll find out later.) but instead just hugged him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again! Since when was I cut loose…?" Arwen asked rhetorically.  
  
"I cut you loose while you were sleeping. Come with me, I have something to show you, Lady Arwen." Aragorn grinned mischievously.  
  
'I've heard myself called that before…but not by Aragorn…' Arwen thought, gracefully pulling her skirts around her while she walked.  
  
Aragorn led Arwen into a small chamber, and Arwen started picking up clues that Aragorn wasn't who he seemed to be. Arwen grinned when the supposed Aragorn starting playing with her hair. When he least expected it, she threw a punch at his face and kicked off her delicate sandals…into Henderson's head! They knocked him out, and the spell was broken. She laughed and spit on his face. When he opened his eyes slightly, but couldn't move because she had tied his hands and feet like he did to her, and then spoke into his ear. "I'm sorry to inform you, Henderson, but you gave yourself away when you called me Lady Arwen. Aragorn only calls me milady! So take this!" Arwen threw another punch at his face to knock him out. She then walked out and tried to find her way back to Rivendell. 


	8. Problems Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, and Glorfindel. But, I do own Kelunis! Flames…will…be used…to…create ice sculptures.  
  
Chapter 8-Problems Begin  
  
Aragorn let a few of his men get wounded to make the battle look convincing. Too bad he didn't know that Arwen wasn't around. He also allowed himself to get wounded to make it even more interesting.  
  
After the battle was over, Aragorn and the few men who were wounded were brought into the healing chambers.  
  
"Arwen hasn't returned with you…where could she be?" Elrond asked, pacing back and forth.  
  
"I don't know…but you're going to have to get someone else to heal for her if you want us to stay alive!" Aragorn pleaded.  
  
"I'll get one of the high elves to take her place. I know one who has knowledge of the healing herbs. Glorfindel! Come here!" Elrond waved the tall elf over towards where Aragorn was lying. "Fetch me Kelunis."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Glorfindel rushed to find Kelunis and sent her into the healing chambers. He then returned to his business.  
  
"Lord Elrond, what would you have me do?" Kelunis curtsied and then looked into his grave eyes.  
  
"I need you to help me heal these men, and quickly! You know what to do," Elrond ordered.  
  
"As you wish." Kelunis bowed her head and then got to work, finding herbs. She found some athelas and spoke elvish while administering it. She knew that this was working when she saw a smile on the man's face. "You are healed, but you should rest a while before moving, you might still have some pain."  
  
Kelunis moved to Aragorn and did the same. Aragorn took her hand, thinking it was Arwen and smiled through glazed-over eyes. "Stop that, Prince Elessar."  
  
"Oh come on, milady…don't deny your heart!" Aragorn pulled her close and placed his lips on hers…just as Arwen was strolling into the room!  
  
Arwen stormed out, followed by Kelunis. Aragorn began regaining his sight, and noticed Kelunis look at him. Elrond told him what had happened; he was still too shocked to believe it. Aragorn was about to get up, but Elrond pushed him back down.  
  
"You're much too weak to get up. Talk to her in the morning once she's cooled off a bit," Elrond suggested.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"So you're trying to tell me that that stubborn Aragorn couldn't see straight and mistook you for me? Yeah, that's really believable!" Arwen was still hotheaded and couldn't really think straight.  
  
"Yes, highness, why won't you believe me? I was only trying to heal him…he probably thought that you were healing him like you were supposed to! Being wounded sometimes blinds you, you know," Kelunis said.  
  
"Well…I'll talk to him…but I won't promise much will come!" Arwen exclaimed, and then left for her room. 


	9. Jealousy and Betrayal

Disclaimer: I don't own Aragorn or Arwen...only Henderson and Kelunis. And flames shall be used to cook my breakfast of waffles. Or I could just use the toaster...  
  
Chapter 9-Jealousy and Betrayal  
  
Aragorn finally found Arwen the next day once he was allowed to get up. He saw her crying softly by a balcony, so he sat down silently next to her.  
  
"Oh...hello..." Arwen said, trying to sound uninterested.  
  
"Arwen...we need to talk," Aragorn started, and tried to get her to look at him.  
  
"Yes, we really do!" Arwen exclaimed. "First, you make me think I can trust you, then you break that trust by kissing someone other than me! Please tell me what was going on between you and Kelunis!"  
  
"Nothing...absolutely nothing. For some reason, while I was still blurry-eyed from being wounded, I saw you instead of her..." Aragorn said, and then looked at Kelunis, who was pretending to fetch some water from the stream, but was actually just listening into their conversation.  
  
"I think I see what's happening...Henderson placed a spell on me...he must have placed a spell on you too!" Arwen exclaimed. "Now that I've realized it was a spell, it will probably be okay."  
  
"I hope you're right...I don't need this to occupy my life when I have an army to run!" Aragorn started to get up, but Arwen pushed him back down and kissed him long and hard.  
  
"You know, I don't think that spell is still intact." Arwen kissed him again.  
  
"And what makes you say this? The fact that you're not angry with me and I don't see Kelunis looking like you anymore? It stopped when I kissed Kelunis and you stormed off," Aragorn informed her.  
  
Arwen blushed and grinned when Aragorn walked away to talk to Kelunis. Arwen felt a twinge of jealousy go through her when she saw Kelunis put her arm around him.  
  
"Who does she think she is...trying to steal my boyfriend, is she?" Arwen realized what she was saying. "I've got to control my feelings...Henderson might be able to take advantage with a spell."  
  
Aragorn, meanwhile, was talking to Kelunis. She sat down on a bench next to him and grinned, looking in his eyes. She was fumbling with something in her hands when Aragorn felt himself go faint. He looked up at Kelunis and noticed that she was mouthing some words. Kelunis had a big grin on her face as Aragorn fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Kelunis woke him up, but he was no longer Aragorn. He was in a trance and only Kelunis could control him. "Good boy, Strider. Now, raise your right arm!" Kelunis urged him.  
  
Aragorn responded by raising his right arm in the same manner a student would to answer a question in class. Kelunis' lips curved into a smile as she noticed the spell most definitely worked. She cackled as Aragorn just stood there, like a zombie.  
  
(A/N: Short, I know, but I think this is a good place to stop...I kinda ran outta ideas for the day) 


	10. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 10-The Ultimate Sacrifice  
  
Arwen stood alone in the hall, pacing back and forth. She was wondering just what was happening with Aragorn and Kelunis. Many different visions flowed into her head, which put her into a state of disgust. She decided that she would have to find him before she went insane from insecurity.  
  
Arwen found Aragorn outside a room, standing as still as a statue and appearing to guard the entrance to something. She waved her hand in front of his face, and still got no response from him.  
  
"Yoo-hoo, Aragorn, anyone in there?" Arwen joked, thinking Aragorn was playing games with her. "I'm serious, Strider...give me some sign of life, please!" Still no response came from the Dunedain. Arwen became very concerned that Aragorn wasn't moving, until Aragorn hit her straight across the face, knocking her out.  
  
"Good, my puppy," Kelunis hugged him from behind and nuzzled him like a pony. "You are working well, my slave. Now, tie her up and leave me and Henderson to the questioning."  
  
Arwen woke up bound to a chair. She started to think that being bound was not so bad, considering she wasn't bound to a bed with an old man looking down at her.  
  
"Well, well, my princess. You finally woke up!" Kelunis laughed at Arwen's face when Arwen saw that her own personal service had betrayed her.  
  
Arwen's face turned red with anger when Henderson and Aragorn followed Kelunis into the room.  
  
"Very soon, Lady Arwen, we shall be ruling this palace together. You will no longer be worrying about your brother's taking your father's place, and you will be able to marry Aragorn without forsaking immortality. Not only this, but you two shall be able to rule forever!" Henderson exclaimed.  
  
"What's the catch? There has to be some sort of catch," Arwen said, seeming somewhat intrigued.  
  
"Well...of course we will be ruling for you...and both of you will be under a spell so we won't have to worry about your defiance," Kelunis explained. "Oh yes...Aragorn hit you...he was under a spell I placed on him...after we kissed."  
  
"I won't believe that he kissed you again. The only way he would have kissed you would be if he were under this spell. Since I believe the fact that he is under the spell now, when I get free and kick you out of this palace with your pal Henderson, stripped of all powers, I will make sure the spell is reversed."  
  
Kelunis heard a knock at the door and Henderson rolled his eyes and answered it. A dozen elves all armed with a bow and arrows were standing outside, pointing the arrows at Henderson.  
  
"Let the princess go, or we shall send a dozen arrows into both you and your lady-friend's chest," Legolas said, grinning at Arwen.  
  
"Thank you, Legolas," Arwen mouthed.  
  
Kelunis and Henderson never freed Arwen and they accepted the arrows. Both were protected against poisons as well as the arrowheads on the arrows. They simply pricked them and fell off, harmlessly.  
  
Henderson untied Arwen and held a knife to her throat.  
  
"Don't move or she dies!" Henderson yelled, which stopped the fighting.  
  
Aragorn's spell had worn off when he saw Arwen in a life or death situation. He reacted very quickly and pulled the knife away from Henderson, while Kelunis had thrown one of the arrows at his chest. His face went white and his eyes went wide as blood flowed down his chest. A few more arrows pierced his heart, and soon enough he was far from healing.  
  
"No...Aragorn!" Arwen screamed, and ran to his dying body, tears of sorrow falling onto his wounds.  
  
Aragorn smiled up to her and said, "Well...even though I didn't get a long time with you again, Sara, I will never forget living this second life with you."  
  
Arwen cried as Aragorn's body went limp. "Chris!" She cried out and took the knife and was about to stab herself, when the elves stopped her.  
  
"No, princess, we can save Aragorn and Arwen with spell craft, but only if you stay alive! You must help us by restoring the original elf and Dunedain. Then, you will be allowed to live the rest of your immortal life in Heaven," Legolas said.  
  
So, Arwen and Legolas went to the healing chambers, where Arwen lit candles around Aragorn's body and hers. Before speaking the words of the incantation, she blew a kiss to Legolas. "I shall never forget you, elf!" She finished the spell by chanting and found herself surrounded by a white light flying far above Middle Earth.  
  
THE END  
  
((A/N: How did you like it? I know it's pretty short but I think it was definitely very good content-wise )) 


End file.
